All Hail Megatron!
by TheDirtyDan
Summary: The Decepticons have won, the Autobots are defeated, and the time for conquest is at hand! After finally succeeding in defeating the Autobots, the Decepticons set about ruling our planet with an iron fist. But the heroes of Earth aren't known for being submissive, and will not obey Megatron's tyrannical regime. And while Earth fights on, the Autobots deal with their own problems.
1. One Year Later

**Disclaimer: Don't own any of these shows, and never will. Sucks, but oh well. On with the show.**

* * *

ALL HAIL MEGATRON

CHAPTER 1: ONE YEAR LATER

* * *

A civil war.

A world in ruins.

An unsuspecting planet.

A new battleground.

In 1984, Earth discovered that they were not alone in the universe. During the Pre-Historic Age, a race of sentient mechanical life-forms from the planet Cybertron crash-landed on the still-primitive Earth, and had secretly been asleep under the planet's crust, only to be awakened by an erupting volcano. Upon awakening, two groups made their mark on the world for over the next thirty-plus years.

The Autobots and the Decepticons.

However, something has changed. One year ago, the Cybertronians disappeared off the face of the earth after the destruction of Jasper, Nevada; a place where Autobot and Decepticon sightings were frequent on a weekly basis. Based on reports from the U.S. Military Department, a small earthquake had been triggered in the region that the town was in, and the resulting impact had resulted in the entire town being demolished in the process with hundreds killed.

Only a quarter of the town's population had survived.

Like all tragedies, the media latched onto it and tried to milk it to every last drop before moving on to the next tragedy. As time moved on, people just put the incident of Jasper behind them and tried to focus on the future while ignoring everything about it. Including the lack of Autobots and Decepticons in the months following Jasper's destruction.

But alas, all good things must come to an end.

* * *

It was a typical day in New York City; the streets were bustling with crowds of people – whether they'd be tourists, or local residents – the roads were densely crowded thanks to rush hour, and there just seemed to be a rush of energy to everyone in the Big Apple.

A small crowd of people waited patiently for the traffic light to hit red, and when it did, they started to make their way over to the next street when out of the blue, a large green-purple dump truck comes barreling around the corner and almost runs over the crowd of pedestrians without hesitation. As others stop to stare at this in shock and confusion, some notices several other vehicles quietly drive up next to the dump truck with the same type of paint job.

And all without a driver inside.

"Watch where you're going!" A man screamed, pounding the door of the dump truck with both fists and his face as red as a tomato. "You're gonna kill somebody! You—Hey!" The man fell back on his ass, while staring in awe as the dump truck started to transform into what seemed to be mechanical limbs before slowly rising up to reveal what it truly was to the now gathering crowd around it.

A Transformer.

Behind the dump truck, the other vehicles had transformed as well into giant, bi-pedal robots of the same color and built, indicating that they're all part of a team of some kind. But no one in the crowd took notice of the purple symbol emblazoned on their front chest. A menacing icon of purple.

These Transformers were Decepticons.

And still, no one noticed.

"Are they walking around?! That's awesome!"

"Is this a movie thing? What movie is this?"

"Holy…! Dude, get a photo of this! Get a photo!"

"Man, this ain't right…"

Amidst the crowd of people, a teenage boy of Asian descent, black hair with green streaks, and a bright-red jacket was sizing up the giant robots with an odd look in his eye. After a moment of observation, his eyes fell upon the robots' chests, and his eyes went wide with horror. Running past the crowd, not bothering to apologize to the people he pissed off by pushing by them, he ran into an alleyway and said only two words,

" _DRAGON UP!"_

Back with the crowd, one of the giant robots with a red visor for eyes and a faceplate for a mouth stepped forward with its arms stretched out in a placating manner. "Human creatures of Earth, we come in peace. We come to you to preach the message of unity, co-operation, and goodwill between our races."

He smiled under his faceplate, while his squad-mates started chuckling behind him. "Ours is a message of _kindness."_

As soon as he finished speaking, the leader pulled out a blaster that he kept on his person and fired into the crowd, killing dozens in a single blast. All at once, the others started to do the same, unleashing hell onto the now screaming and fleeing humans with cackles of maniacal glee. Whether incinerated by the blasts or stomped on by the Decepticons, the humans stood no chance against these instruments of destruction.

"Man, these humans are so weak!" Bonecrusher exclaimed, kicking away a wailing police car with ease. "Even the things they build are so soft, no wonder those Autobots tried defending a race of primitive hippies."

"Yeah well, look on the bright side," Mixmaster commented, destroying a nearby store with a single shot from his blaster. "Those Autobots aren't around to protect them anymore, so who's gonna stop us from having some fun now?!"

"YO, IRON GIANT RIPOFFS!"

Mixmaster turned around, and was thrown back by a force that rivalled that of a punch from Optimus Prime. While the Constructicon was laid out on the ground, clutching his damaged cheek, the others turned their attention to the angry-looking red-winged creature giving them a stare that could make melt steel if it could.

The American Dragon, Jake Long, sneered at the Decepticons before saying, "Do you have any idea how many people you just killed now?"

Silence, before Hook snobbishly replied, "Like a lot."

Jake's eyes bulged in anger, before he took in a deep breath and let loose a wave of fire that hit Hook straight in the face. While it did no significant damage to him overall, it scorched his facial paint and forced him to take several steps back. The others raised their guns, aiming right at the enraged dragon.

"NOT ONE DEATH HERE WILL GO UNAVENGED, YOU BASTARDS! NOT ONE!" He roared, before he soared towards Scrapper, who narrowly dodged the meta-human and fired at his retreating back. Jake did the same with the blast, though he winced slightly as he felt the tip of his scaly skin melt under the shot's plasma exterior.

He locked eyes with Long Haul, who was charging at the dragon at a rapid pace, and charged right towards the Constructicon as well. Long Haul threw out a right hook, and Jake merely swooped right under it and his legs, before rising up and landing a mean double-ax blow on the back of the Decepticon's head, knocking him off-balance.

Jake turned around just in time to see a purple hand flying towards him, before he found himself flying through several buildings and landing in the middle of an intersection. The dragon-boy moaned in pain, his body aching in pain and blackness slowly gathering in the corners of his eyes while people were screaming all around him.

Back on the streets, Scrapper coldly looked at the holes he made while his men slowly picked themselves back up from the attack. Despite his victory, the Decepticon found no pleasure in it; He and his men were overwhelmed by the strange human, who had been taken down by a surprise attack, something that they all hated. To them, a surprise attack was a cowardly tactic used by warriors of Starscream's caliber. And anyone similar to Starscream deserved to be ejected into a black hole immediately.

Speaking of Starscream…

"Flyboys are here." Bonecrusher muttered, glaring at the squadron of Seekers laying waste to a nearby region of humans, led by a red-white-and-blue jet that screamed as loudly as its bi-pedal form.

"C'mon," Scrapper grunted, kicking over a building in frustration. "We got a job to finished, and dammit, that's what we're gonna do."

Meanwhile, in the City of Manhatten, a group of fighter jets was laying waste to entire blocks of the city with perpetual ease with missiles, EMPs, and even bursts of acid rain. After a short while, three lone jets broke from the group and began transforming mid-air, skidding along the ground once completed and started to open fire on various crowds of people.

They were the three main Seekers of the Decepticon Army; Thundercracker and Skywarp, the Twin Terrors of the Decepticon Seekers, and Starscream, Air Commander and Second-in-Command of the Decepticon Army.

"Look at them run!" Starscream crowed, blasting apart a nearby restaurant, killing dozens in the process. "Our very presence fills them with terror!"

Skywarp chuckled behind him, "You wanna see terror, wait 'til Megatron gets here."

That had about the opposite effect on Starscream, as per usual. "MEGATRON?" he exclaimed, making a fist at the Seeker, who cowered behind his blue double. In his rage, Starscream began shooting at anything in his sights, picturing them to be the Decepticon leader himself. "Fear! Terror! _I_ am the Master of these things, not-"

A sharp intake from his subordinates made him swivel around, and equally tremble in fear at the sight of _him._ Standing at approximately 32 ft tall with a silver scheme to his body, coupled with purple trims and spiked shoulders and pointed helmet, and a large arm cannon strapped onto his body stood the Decepticon Leader himself, Megatron.

Swallowing what little pride he had inside his spark, Starscream stepped forward and started groveling before his master's feet like a dog. "It's not often we see you on the front lines so early, my liege… a pleasure. As you can see, our plan is working perfectly. The destruction of this—"

"'Destruction'?" Megatron queried in his low, gravelly voice. Taking a few steps forward, his optics locked onto a nearby skyscraper and aimed his fusion cannon straight at the base of it. "As always, Starscream, you talk big…" He pulled the trigger, and fired.

With a single shot, the skyscraper was brought down to the streets, killing all those who were still inside the building, along with anyone else hiding out on the ruined streets that the Decepticons was wrecking havoc on.

Megatron walked away, not bothering to look at the others, who stared at their leader's handiworks with looks of shock. "When everything about you is _small_."

The carnage continued, with thousands of humans being ruthlessly slaughtered by the extra-terrestrial villains without mercy. Not even the might of both the National Guard and the U.S. Army could make a dent in the Decepticons' rampage across the Island of Manhattan. Eventually, a small group of them convened at the heart of Times Square, taking a brief respite while the rest of their forces laid waste to New York around them.

"ATTENTION, LORD MEGATRON. HOSTILE AIRCRAFT APPROACHING. ORIGIN, SOUTH BY SOUTHEAST." Soundwave, the most loyal member of the Decepticon Army, addressed his leader, who stared in the direction that his minion described to him. Using his scanners, he could make out a small group of human aircraft heading in their way.

"Finally," he said with a dark smile.

Starscream was equally as excited. "Decepticons! Transform and rise up!"

"HALT!" Megatron shouted, throwing out a hand to stop the Seekers from taking off. "Belay that order, let them come themselves." Ignoring Starscream's squawks of protest, Megatron smirked at the fighters that were approaching. "Soundwave, if you would be so kind?"

"AS YOU COMMAND, MEGATRON."

As soon as they got close enough, the jet fighters let loose a plethora of missiles that sailed towards the Decepticons, who stood there unflinchingly as the missiles grew ever so closer. Suddenly, the missiles trajectory switched to anywhere but the Decepticons, slamming into the buildings, streets, and even back at the fighters themselves.

And the Decepticons never budged an inch.

Megatron laughed, as the fighters then switched from missiles to their 20 mil cannons, the bullets bouncing off their hard exterior. "Decepticons, the humans had their chance, now it is our turn! TEAR THEM APART!"

At once, the Seekers took off towards the humans, tearing into the group of fighters with no mercy. In the span of a few seconds, the humans had lost half of their pilots and began to retreat from the battlefield only to be stopped by the ground-bound Decepticons, who picked off the fleeing humans.

One particular fighter received a scoring blow on its right wing, causing it to spin out of control while the pilot desperately wrestles for control inside the cockpit. With a heavy heart, he realized that there was no way to stop and simply closed his eyes in acceptance, sending a final farewell to his beloved wife when-

WHAM!

Jolting in his seat, his jaw dropped in shock at the sight of a badly-wounded red dragon struggling to stop the fighter from crashing into the streets below. Realizing that he might have a chance of living, the pilot grasped the yoke and pulled back on it, helping the dragon (Something he still couldn't fathom, even more than giant killer robots!) stop his jet.

A minute later, and after much screaming and sweat poured from every gland of his body, the pilot heaved a sigh of relief as the dragon lowered his jet to the ground. He was alive.

Unstrapping himself and hopping out of his ruined fighter (Taking a moment to lament the ruined old girl), he turned his attention to the dragon who struggled to stay awake. "You! Ho-how did you-"

"Dragon strength," the dragon mumbled, laying itself flat on the ground. "Comes with the whole package… any questions you have have to be put on hold, Imma pass out now."

The dragon's head lolled to the side, and it stopped moving. For a moment, the pilot feared that the dragon had died when suddenly, it disappeared in a ball of flame and took on the form of… a boy?! Dumbfounded, the pilot tentatively approached the unconscious kid and pressed two fingers up against his neck, searching for a pulse until he found one, albeit very weak.

Heaving a sigh of relief, the pilot looked all around him for any signs of giant robots or magical dragons, until he found none. It was only him, the boy, and the ruins of the city around him. Letting out another sigh, he picked up the wounded boy, wincing at the nasty wounds and bruises on his face and body, before jogging away from the burning city.

* * *

All across the United States, news footage of the invasion in New York City was being broadcasted live across all networks, showcasing the horror and devastation wrought upon the Big Apple by the merciless invaders.

As the numbers of the dead started pouring in, and the chaos began to violently rise within the hour, the people began reacting badly to this. Riots across the country began breaking out in cities such as Los Angeles, Seattle, and even in Washington D.C. itself. President Keller, seeing this, was forced enact martial law in these cities with the National Guard putting down these riots through acts of force that left many dead.

And throughout all this, the people who has dealt with situations of this caliber (Whether it be with the paranormal, meta-humans, supervillains, etc.) began taking productive measures to either defend their homes, or started heading towards New York to help fight against the Decepticons.

But there was one question on everyone's mind, even the violent ones who continued to riot in the streets; If the Decepticons was here on Earth, then where is Optimus Prime and the Autobots?

* * *

Cybertron, the birthplace of the Transformers.

Once a thriving and peaceful world, the planet is now a barren husk of a planet with decaying cities haunted by the sparks of the millions who have died in the eons of warfare between the Autobots and Decepticons. And now, it is the new hiding spot for the Autobots after The Incident that happened less than a stellar cycle ago.

In the ruins of Iacon, Kup – the training instructor for the Autobots – walked through rows of dejected and tired Autobots with a somber look and a data-packet clutched tightly in his hands. What was on it is what put the grizzled veteran in a bad mood. It was Hot Rod's report on activities happening on Earth, and the thing that stood out in the report was that Megatron had finally decided to attack, targeting the city of New York and levelling it in the process.

After maneuvering his way through the labyrinth of the old capital building, Kup found the bot he was looking for; Ultra Magnus, the acting commander of the Autobots.

Without a word, he handed the data-packet over to the weary veteran, who took it with a face that matched his posture. A few nano-klicks later, Magnus's face went from weariness, to shock, then anger, to out-right fury before he launched at the wall with a loud bellow and stormed out of the room without another word.

And Kup said nothing throughout the whole ordeal. He merely sighed, placing a hand up to his head and rubbing it slowly to provide some level of comfort, but ultimately found none. He took a look inside the room Ultra Magnus was standing out of, and felt another wave of regret threaten to overload his spark chamber.

 _I wish you were here with us, old friend,_ Kup sadly though, turning around and slowly walking away. _We could really use your guidance right about now._

In the room behind him, the beaten, damaged, and offline form of Optimus Prime said nothing as the medics around him continued to work on rebuilding the gaping wound around his chest-area.


	2. Frenzy!

**Disclaimer: Don't own any of these shows, and never will. Sucks, but oh well. On with the show.**

* * *

ALL HAIL MEGATRON

CHAPTER 2: FRENZY

* * *

William Lennox was not having a good day.

For starters, it was a Monday. And he hated Mondays, even more so than the heat in the Middle East, Taco Bell, and that giant metal-worm thing that nearly killed him and his team during the Chicago Incident. Then, he accidentally cut himself while shaving; now, he isn't the perfect man, in fact he's had a few accidents while shaving (mainly during his high school days), but even a guy with arthritis can shave their face without cutting a straight line from the edge of his earlobe to his jawline. Third, Annie - his little girl - didn't take the bus to school today, but instead, she walked with a _boy_. Not just any boy, but _Derek._

Needless to say, when Will opened the door and saw _Derek_ standing there with his pants sagging to the floor and a sleazy look on his face, Will felt a blood vein pop.

Now, his wife was hosting some kind of party for who the fuck knows, and he was bored out of his skull. He hung around in the garden, occasionally making a stop inside the house to pick a beer or two, and just try to drink himself till he blacks out. But that plan of his is interrupted every five seconds by one of the sleazeballs his wife hangs around on a daily basis, trying to act casual while simultaneously look down on Will like a bug.

 _I wonder if they know that I can kill them in five different ways with just this toothpick alone,_ Will thought, chuckling quietly over his breath. Boy, would Sarah flip her shit if he did that.

"So, _William_ , isn't it?" some guy whose name Will didn't care to remember lazily spoke in a pompous accent. "Your wife tells me that you're into cars."

"You could say that," he replied blandly. Oh, what'd he have to have another tour in the Middle East right about now.

"I'm into cars myself actually. Recently purchased the latest Hybrid; Keyless entry, voice-activated features, plus a state of the art GPS navigation system that hooks up with your iPhone with perpetual ease. And it's so environmentally conscious." Jesus, for a moment, Will had the guy confused for a real-life Brian Griffin, minus the liberal crap that he praises nowadays. "How about yourself, old chap?"

Without breaking a stride, Will said back to him, "1968 v8 Fastback with a 390 cubic-inch big block pumps out over 500 horses. Personally modified," he winked at the flabbergasted man. "Comes with a map."

"Well, I never-"

"Excuse me," A slim, perfectly manicured hand grasped Will's forearm. "You won't mind if I borrow my husband for two seconds?"

Without waiting for an answer, Sarah Lennox dragged her husband away from the red-faced man and into the garden, alone and secluded from the crowd of people dining on wine and fine cheese, whilst stroking each other's egos. "How're you holding up out there, soldier?" she asked with a smile.

" _Loving_ it," was Will's sarcastic reply.

"Really? You were chatting with Chad Wells. About cars. I could feel the bloodlust from a mile away."

Will chuckled, "Caught me red-handed. Already planned out where to stab him with this toothpick."

"You're adorable," Sarah chuckled.

"And you are ignoring the guests. Get outta here, go have some fun, mingle around a little and all that." He placed his hands on her shoulders, and leaned forward to give her a peck on the forehead. "If it's important for your work, then I won't cause a commotion."

Sarah frowned. "Will, I know how much you hate being around these type of guys, but I won't have them talk down to you like a dog."

"Honey, I really don't care." Will said, slinging an arm around her waist and bringing her in for a hug, making her squeal in surprise from the sudden contact. "Besides, I used to deal with worse on a daily basis back in the day, so go on. Have some fu-" He paused mid-sentence, his face going blank at an all-too familiar sound reaching his ears.

"Will." Sarah's grip tightened, as she stared up in the sky at what she saw.

Will looked up, and his lips thinned at the sight of a helicopter bearing the symbol of NEST on its side. The Lennox's jogged out to the front yard, where the helicopter lowered itself down in a landing. By the time they reached the helicopter, the side door unlatched and opened to reveal a private, who jumped out of the helicopter and sprinted towards the now-stoic Will. The private stood at attention, and gave a respectful salute to his superior, who gave one back to the younger man.

"Colonel Lennox!"

"At ease, son." Will replied, looking past him to see who else was in the chopper.

"Sir! Per order of the President of the United States, I'm here to escort you to New York City, sir, where you'll meet up with the rest of your team." The private hesitated, noticing the crowd of people forming behind Will, before leaning in and saying softly between the two of them, "We have an emergency."

Will felt a cold chill crawl up his spine. "What _kind_ of emergency?"

* * *

Hell. That was all that one could describe the state New York City was in right now. The Decepticons were a force to be reckoned with, easily batting away anything that the humans threw at them.

An entire battalion of soldiers armed to the teeth with weapons? Incinerated by a single shot from a blaster pistol.

Two dozen Army tanks? Bombarded from above by Seekers.

Fighter jets or helicopters carrying reinforcements? Easy pickings for Starscream and his elites, who didn't bother transforming into their alt-mode to shoot down the humans, opting to bring them down the old-fashioned way. By smashing them to smithereens with their bare hands.

As the Decepticons slowly advanced forward, the U.S. Army was in quite the pickle. Lower Manhattan has already fallen to the invaders, and Midtown was on its last legs with the Decepticons' warpath now far from Central Park, which was serving as the Army's meeting point for a counter-attack against the invaders. But even then, with hundreds of men and armor under their belts, the chain-of-command in the region still didn't feel confident about a chance for victory. If the Decepticons had easily cut through most of Manhattan with ease, what was stopping them from wiping out the rest of their forces now?

However, to one Will Reid, this was not on his mind as he desperately tried dodging the falling debris of aircraft while carrying the unconscious dragon-boy in his arms. He sprinted across the streets as fast as he could, as war literally raged on behind him. He ducked past screaming civilians, leaped over many corpses, and didn't look back at the sound of mechanical groaning whenever it appeared. He merely focused on getting this boy to the nearest emergency center available.

He was forced to hit the brakes at the sight of a low-flying jet plane opening fire into a crowd of panicking civilians, killing them without breaking a sweat. Cursing under his breath, he ducked into the nearby alleyway, running as the screams of people echoed in the distance. Suddenly, up ahead, Reid spotted a black man beginning to close a shutter, making him blink in surprise.

"HEY!" He shouted, running a little faster than before. "HEY WAIT! HOLD ON A SECOND, I'VE GOT A KID HERE! HE NEEDS MEDICAL HELP!"

The man, though looking terrified beyond his wits, kept the shutter door open for him and the kid long enough for the both of them to make it inside without any of the invaders noticing. The shutter door slammed close, and the only sound that could be heard was the muffled bombardment going on outside on the streets. Reid closed his eyes, and sent his thanks to the big man upstairs, before turning to the man and said, "Hey there, you wouldn't happen to have some medical supplies around, would you?"

"Let me take a look at him, I'm a doctor." a woman's voice spoke up from behind him. Reid turned around, and was startled by the woman's dazzling blue eyes that looked like sapphire gems. As he handed the dragon boy over to the doctor, his brain began kicking into high-gear as he took a closer look at her. Silky red hair, flawless skin, and an overall cool cucumber in tense situations despite the city going to hell outside. It almost seemed familiar.

"Is something wrong?"

Reid was brought back to reality by the woman's voice, and caught her staring at her while working on the unconscious kid on the floor. "Oh-uh, sorry," he stammered an apology, much to the woman and other guy's amusement. "It's just that-well, you look so familiar, but I don't know where I've seen you before."

The woman smiled. "Well, my husband tells me that I do bear a resemblance to my daughter."

He raised an eyebrow. "Why does that matter?"

"Because you get used to people confusing you for the girl who can do anything."

The pilot paused, thinking over the words, before his jaw dropped in astonishment. "No way," he breathed out. "You're Kim Possible's mom?"

"Yep. Dr. Anne Possible at your service, sir," she replied, bandaging up the kid's foot. Reid blinked in astonishment, she works fast. The kid's jacket was folded into a makeshift pillow under his head, while Anne worked on bandaging up the kid. "Well, aside from a broken rib and a sprained ankle, he should be fine overall. He just needs some rest."

"We all do," the other guy spoke up from his spot leaning on the door. His eyes were dark as he looked up at the ceiling that shook from another wave of bombardments.

Reid nodded, sitting down next to Anne, while she finished working up on the kid. "Amen to that." he said breathlessly. He looked at Anne. "So, where's your kid out in all this mess? Saving some civvies, or fighting giant robots?"

"At home in California."

Reid froze in shock, his mouth falling open in shock. "At. Home?"

Anne nodded sheepishly. "Yes, I came here on a business trip with some of my colleagues. We got separated when the robots started their attack-"

"Forget about that! You mean to tell me that your kid is at home right now, while the world is going to hell all around us?!" Reid exclaimed.

Anne's eyes turned sharp at his tone. "Do not blame my Kimmie for not knowing that this would happen!" she replied, making Redi go quiet at her loud voice. "And do not think for a moment that she can stop all this all alone by herself, she may be a hero in your eyes, but she's my daughter for god's sake!" Tears began streaming down Anne's face as her face crumpled into despair as the sounds of war grew louder outside.

"Look," the other guy, whose name Reid didn't know, slowly spoke, "I know things are rough right now, but we have to keep a level head! Between the kid knocked out on the floor, the giant robots tearing up the city, and the army who the hell knows where, we're basically in the dark on what to do now. So, we have to stick together."

"Right, right," Reid said, looking ashamed of his outburst. "I'm sorry, Dr. Possible. I-I shouldn't have freaked out like that on you."

Anne wiped away her tears. "It's alright," she said with a weak smile. "And please, call me Anne."

* * *

"We're going play a little game, Agent Savoy..."

Will stared daggers at the shifty-looking man who had been hiding out in the chopper that picked him up from his house. In response, the middle-aged man gave nothing away with sunglasses blocking his eyes, a casual posture despite the intensity of the situation, and a revolver not so hidden underneath his black trenchcoat. Already, Will had counted off eight ways to kill the man without damaging the helicopter, or hurting the private next to the agent.

"Here are the rules," he growled, jabbing a finger towards the man. "If I hear the phrase, "CIA clearance", one more time, than I'm going to have the private right there take that revolver out of your jacket and smash your teeth all over the deck floor. You ever know what it's like to be hit in the face with a revolver, agent? I have, and it ain't pretty."

"Colonel Lennox, you've got it all wrong," Agent Savoy said, smiling in a way more befitting to that of a shark. "What you're failing to understand is that everything you've been briefed on has been shared upon the _most restricted_ of conferences." The agent leaned forward, causing Will to tense up. "Everyone on board is bound by federal law, and you will not share this information to _anyone._ Our government has spent precious time and resources in keeping the activities of these things quiet, and-"

"Mission City, Shanghai, Giza, Chicago," Will listed off, smirking at the agent's face grow angrier with each location. "And those are only the ones I've been at."

"These aliens are considered to be a national secret-"

"Bullshit." Will growled, all amusement gone. "Your "national secret" are now plundering their way through Times Square, and have been fighting across the goddamn globe for over thirty years now! The entire U.S. Army could have nukes in Manhattan right now, and they still wouldn't be able to take on the 'Cons in a one-on-one fight. But my team has experience, hell, we've even killed a few of the metal bastards ourselves."

He leveled a glare at the agent, who returned it in kind. "If you're bringing me into the fray, you're going to give me men who are prepared and informed about the situation. I will not have the blood of soldiers going into combat with no clue of what they're up against on my hands, agent!"

Agent Savoy wanted to say something, but he held his tongue in-check and scowled at the soldier. The rest of the ride to NYC was tense, as the private inched further away from the seething agent through the hours while Will kept anxiously waiting for this chopper to get him to Manhattan faster so he and his team can put down these 'Cons for good. Finally, after over two hours of waiting, the outline of the Big Apple came into view and Will clenched his teeth in anger at the destruction wrought onto the city by the alien invaders; buildings either burning where they stood or reduced to ruins across the city's streets, corpses amassing in the tens of thousands left in bloody, mangled pieces all over the place, and the imprints of giant feet on the roads with a civilian's squashed body occasionally popping up.

"Dear god," he heard Agent Savoy whisper in horror while the private gagged right next to him, though Will could hardly blame him. He still had nightmares about Qatar, and Chicago.

" _We're approaching the base now, sirs,"_ the pilot's voice chimed in over the speakers. " _ETA: Five minutes._ "

Savoy nodded, face still pale. "Acknowledged."

Five minutes later, the chopper touched down onto the military's make-shift base in Brooklyn, overlooking the chaotic war zone that was Manhattan. Will, Savoy, and the private practically jumped out of their seats, and broke out into a jog towards the base's command center. After a few minutes of asking for directions, the trio arrived at a large tent guarded by two squads of marines, who raised their arms at the approaching figures.

"Hold it!" one of them - the commanding officer, Will rationalized - barked out. "Where the hell do you three think you're going, huh?"

Savoy stepped forward, fishing out of his breast pocket a fancy looking badge. "Agent Savoy, CIA. The man next to me is Colonel William Lennox, NEST Agency. He's with me." Savoy cast an annoyed look towards the private. "Him, on the other hand, has no relevance to us."

The private flushed in embarrassment, before spinning on his heel and jogging away. Will felt a pang of sympathy for the young man, but brushed it aside. They were at war now, the time for apologies comes after they win.

"Apologies, sir," the officer said, bowing his head and stepping aside. "The others are inside already."

"I know that."

Will and Savoy walked inside, and Will blinked at the command center's shape. Over dozens of computer monitors had been set up with at least one person pitted at each console and working, while soldiers stood guard with their rifles resting carefully in their arms. In the center of the tent was a desk table consisting of several chairs, most of which was filled with men and women shouting at each other over what course of action to take.

One person, however, caught Will's attention. "Epps!" he called out with a wide smile.

Said man blinked in astonishment at his old teammate before breaking out into a smile of his own. "Well, I'll be damned. Will Lennox, as I live and breathe." He got out of his chair, and walked over to shake Will's hand. "Good to see you again, mate. It's been awhile, how's Sarah and little Annie doing?"

"Good. Sarah's aiming for some kind of management position at her job, and Annie's got straight A's in school. Although," Will's voice took on a sour tone. "I think she's seeing a boy right now."

Epps' face went dark. "Who?"

" _Derek._ "

"Ah, I see. And where does _Derek_ live?"

A cough broke them out of their dark thoughts, and the two turned to stare at a middle-aged woman giving them a stern look. "If you both could pay attention, we can start formulating a counter-attack against the invaders." Director Charlotte Mearing said with a note of derision.

The two scowled, but comply and sat in chairs opposite to one another while Savoy took a seat next to Will.

"Now then," Director Mearing said. "First matter of business, how goes the evacuation process in Washington?"

A grey-haired man raised his glasses with a finger, as he read off from a report in his hand, "The President and his Staff have already been evacuated from the White House, and are currently on their way to Air Force One. We're still evacuating the civilians to a safety bunker a hundred miles west of the city, but so far there have been no problems in the process. Furthermore-"

"Sirs!" a communications officer piped up from his area, his face white with panic. "Message from the 2nd Battalion, 25th Marine Regiment. Enemy invaders spotted approaching Central Park, scouts estimate five in total."

"Any notable traits?" Will asked, hoping to be able to identify the Decepticons in the area.

The officer relayed Will's request, and it didn't take long for the reply to come in. "Sir, the scout was only able to get a close-up of the one leading the charge; a large one bigger than the others with a silver scheme and giant purple cannon on its right arm."

Epps cursed loudly, as Will went white in horror. "Megatron."

"I need visuals on Central Park, stat!"

* * *

 _The humans really are a pitiful species,_ Megatron mused to himself, staring out into the distance where he could faintly make out a small army of humans preparing to launch an attack on him, and the others that were with him; Soundwave, Astrotrain, Hook, and Dirge. _In a way, they're worse than Prime and his Autobots. At least they knew when to give up when the odds were in our favor._

"LASERBEAK RETURNS." Soundwave announced, staring up at the sky to see a large robot bird soar through the air before it landed on Soundwave's shoulder, perched like a predator ready to strike at its prey. Laserbeak spoke to Soundwave in some garbled speech that Megatron had given up on figuring out eons ago, while Soundave patiently waited for his pet to stop speaking. Once it did, Soundwave turned to his leader, "LASERBEAK REPORTS THAT TOTAL NUMBER OF HOSTILES NUMBERS OVER A THOUSAND. RECOMMENDATION: TOTAL ERADICATION."

"I couldn't agree more, Soundwave," Megatron smirked fiendishly.

"Well, if it's mostly ground forces, they'll be likely be using ballistics, no guidance systems that we can interfere with," Astrotrain added in, leaning against the bulk of a half-demolished building. "My thoughts? Send in the Insecticons to finish the job."

Megatron pondered that idea. While it was true that those conditions wouldn't be a challenge to them, rather it'd be a waste of time and energon, they still needed to get rid of the humans, and the Insecticons were too busy dealing with pockets of human resistance in the parts the humans dubbed "Lower Manhattan". His eyes befell upon Soundwave, and a grin came to his face.

"No," he purred in sadistic glee. "I have a better idea. Soundwave...

...unleash Frenzy."

* * *

The soldiers of the 2nd Battalion for the 25th Marine Regiment fidgeted in their make-shift camp, as they geared up for the inevitable assault on the invaders. They all knew what was coming, but that didn't mean that they were prepared for it. For all their training in boot camp, they never expected the day where they would have to go toe-to-toe against a Transformer of all things. They've all seen clips of the fights between those giant robots, how one of their fights can level a small town in the process. It's been going on like that since their parents were kids themselves, and now they were being thrown right into the thick of it.

One of the battalion's scouts suddenly freaked out when he saw the approaching form of Soundwave. "Sir, enemy spotted dead ahead!"

The lieutenant colonel for the battalion stepped forward, his lips pursed as he glared at the Decepticon. "Just one, huh? Must be a scout, or something along those lines. Dumb machine doesn't know what it's in for."

From afar, the Decepticons who stayed behind watched as Soundwave grew closer to the humans. "One small Decepticon against over a thousand troops?" Hook spoke aloud, chuckling to himself. "Those fools don't stand a chance."

"Gotta say, if it had been against Rumble or Ratbat, they might've had a chance, but Frenzy?" Dirge shook his coned head, pitying the poor primitives who had no idea what was in-store for them. "They're already dead."

Soundwave came to a halt, ignoring the soldiers aiming their weapons at him. He pushed a button on his chest, "FRENZY, EJECT." His chest popped open, and a cassette tape flew into the air, transforming into a mini-Transformer who landed on the ground with a soft thud, hiding his face from the soldiers. "COMMENCE OPERATION: ANNIHILATION."

Nine years ago, Soundwave was one of the few remaining Decepticons left on Earth that was willing to follow under Galvatron's command (despite the late Decepticon leader's insanity) and participated in the search for the legendary All-Spark. Frenzy was one of the key players in the conflict, infiltrating government facilities and creating confusion to throw the humans off the search for the AllSpark. When the AllSpark's location was discovered, Frenzy attempted to delay the humans from escaping with it long enough for Galvatron and the others to arrive, but was fatally damaged in the process.

Although Soundwave may have fixed him physically, Frenzy was mentally scarred from the process. And the Decepticons used that to their advantage.

A blood-curling scream erupted from Frenzy's vocal receptors, echoing for miles and causing all those who can hear it freeze in their steps. This was Soundwave's ultimate trump card; Operation: Frenzy. Frenzy's central core constantly emits an intense infrasonic frequency for miles, causing anything nearby to experience violent nightmare-inducing delusions that cause them to lose focus. Including Frenzy himself.

And the only one immune to it is Frenzy's creator himself, Soundwave.

The Decepticon watched callously as soldiers began dropping to the ground like flies, foaming from the mouth or suffering horrific heart attacks that left them immobile. Some soldiers even started to attack one another, viewing them as the image in their nightmares and hoped to end the nightmares quickly. When he noticed that no one was capable of resisting Frenzy, Soundwave pulled out his gun and started shooting at the unmanned tanks and vehicles, engulfing the machines and anyone else around them in a violent explosion.

It was all over in five minutes.

* * *

"My god." Will wasn't sure who said that, but he didn't bother to figure out as he and the other officers looked on in horror at the live video of Soundwave's brutal massacre in Central Park. He felt his hands trembling, those men... they didn't even put up a fight against the Decepticon. He just casually walked out into the field, popped out his Evil Dead-screaming robot, and picked the heavy armor off one-by-one while the soldiers died all around him.

Director Mearing, pale-faced, whispered, "That was the last line of defense for the Island of Manhattan."

"Which means they'll be coming for the others soon," Agent Savoy deduced, his face coated in a visible sheet of sweat.

Will felt what little hope he had die out inside him; Without the Autobots here to help them, there was nothing left on this planet that could stand a chance against Megatron and his Decepticons.

 _God help us all._

* * *

Some time later, Megatron and the rest of the Decepticons found themselves standing in a ruined district of Lower Manhattan, overlooking the Brooklyn Bridge from afar. Megatron grinned devilishly to himself, sneering at the thousands of feeble humans running for their lives on the bridge while screaming at the top of their lungs. It was a melodic sound to his audio receptors.

"We're ready at your command, Lord Megatron," Scrapper announced, the rest of his team standing at attention behind him.

"Good," Megatron said. "The time has come to advance our momentum! Constructicons, unite! Tear that bridge to scrap metal!" He pointed at the bridge, and the Constructicons obeyed. They jumped into the air, their bodies shifting as they did so, and landed in the water with each respective member merging and connecting to one another to become a single bi-pedal entity.

"PREPARE FOR EXTERMINATION!" Devastator roared, charging towards the bridge whose occupants were now panicking at the sight of the approaching Transformer.

Megatron laughed in exuberation, soon, the Earth would be his! And the Decepticon Empire shall conquer the stars unopposed!

* * *

 _"...reports are coming in..."_

 _"We have confirmed sightings of a full-scale attack happening in Manhattan..."_

 _"...sightings of the attackers to be-what the hell? Ehrm, giant robots..."_

 _"...total number of casualties to be numbered in the tens of thousands, and the toll is rising by the hour..."_

 _"...President has yet to release an official statement, as the White House is currently placed under lock-down..."_

 _"...wait a minute, that one in the middle... is that Megatron?"_

"Oh god," A young man, looking to be in his mid-20's, breathed in horror at the image of a familiar foe he's known for over two decades. "It's happening, isn't it?"

Behind him, an older man who looks very similar to the younger one (though with more grey hairs) scowled deeply at the TV. "Yep. Looks like Megatron and his goons are finally making a move. Damn. If only Prime and the others were with us right about now."

"You know why they're not here, Spike," a woman around the older man's age said, a worried frown on her face. "The Decepticons took us all by surprise, and now we're paying the price for it."

"Don't say stuff like that," the younger man admonished the woman, taking a glance out the window where a trio of teens were busy working on the engine of an old pickup truck with a pudgy man in a business suit wearing a fez on top his head. "If those kids hear that, they're go right back to square one. It took us months to break them out of that funk of theirs."

"Regardless, they'll know about the Decepticons soon, we can't shy away the truth forever," Spike said with determination. "And we have to prepare for the worst-case scenario."

The other two, Carly and Daniel Witwicky, grimly nodded in agreement. Outside, the trio of Jack Darby, Miko Nakadai, and Raf Esquivel remained oblivious to the war raging on in New York, chatting casually with the owner of a nearby tourist trap that's a town favorite.

* * *

 **In writing this story, I've decided to combine the stories of the original G1 cartoon, the Bay movies, and the Prime cartoon into one singular continuity. I've basically switched character roles around, and I'll shed more light on the continuity as this story goes along.**

 **For now, in reference to Soundwave's participation in searching for the AllSpark, basically he was apart of a few Decepticons working with Galvatron (who has taken the place of Megatron in the film, minus him being a giant icicle for most of the movie) and participated in helping the others resurrect (or in this case, rebuild) Megatron when the events of ROTF rolls around. (Believe me, things are different from the actual turd that we actually got.)**


	3. Collapse of Order

**Disclaimer: Don't own any of these shows, and never will. Sucks, but oh well. On with the show.**

* * *

ALL HAIL MEGATRON

CHAPTER 3: COLLAPSE OF ORDER

* * *

Five days. That's how long it's been since the Decepticons started to lay waste to New York.

When the invasion first began, many civilians ducked into their homes or the nearest buildings that they could to try and wait out for the military to put an end to the attacks. But when they saw how futile the attacks were, and how the aliens were gaining ground in their campaign of terror, that's when the chaos truly began. People began fleeing for their lives, or resorted to looting other peoples' homes as if they could gain some sort of profit from this event; but that mattered not to the Decepticons, who dispatched several of the Vehicons to the most populated areas to eliminate the humans to prevent the pop-ups of resistance movements.

By the end of the first day, over 66% of Manhattan's population was exterminated while the rest were forced to go underground like rats.

And that was only on the first day. After subjugating Manhattan under their heel, Megatron and the rest of his Decepticons moved onto Brooklyn which had already evacuated its residents to the underground tunnels with a company of troops to protect each group while the army desperately fought against the invaders on the surface; they too suffered the same fate as their comrades in Manhattan. However, scanners from the Seekers showed where the humans were hiding and Megatron came up with a solution to flush the cowardly rats out of their hiding holes.

An overview of the city's subway system showed him that the tunnels were all connected as one, allowing the humans to be able to migrant from place to place. So he dispatched several of the smaller Decepticons (Scorponok, Ravage, Ratbat, etc.) and Astrotrain (whose vehicular mode matched the terrain of the tunnels) to destroy these tunnels. The plan worked to perfection, as entire tunnels were destroyed by those who were assigned the job to do so while their comrades turned their attention to the remaining boroughs of New York.

Now, Megatron stood tall in the ruins of the human army's last base in the region with a grim smile, taking in the sights of his latest conquest similar to how one would stare at the sun rising over the horizon. It had taken the Decepticon leader longer than he hated to admit, but they had finally done it; New York City was now property of the Decepticon Empire. Megatron couldn't suppress the joy that ran through his spark; after over thirty stellar-cycles of constant fighting and humiliation by the Autobots time-and-again, Megatron could finally sit back and enjoy the fruits of his conquests as he did in days long past back on Cybertron. The only thing he didn't like was how easy the conquest was, due to the humans primitive technology being all but folly against the might of the Decepticons.

Behind him, a descending jet knocked him out of his musings as he watched it transform into its original state; Starscream.

"So this is how victory feels," Starscream said, walking towards his leader. He took in the environment with a disgusted sneer. "Scruffy."

Megatron narrowed his eyes at the Seeker Commander with suspicion. "Starscream, I thought you were supposed to be leading your troops in San Francisco?"

"My men aren't coddled protofroms, Megatron." Starscream waved off his leader's questions. "They're more than capable of terrorizing an entire city of humans without my supervision. Besides, Bruticus is doing most of the heavy-lifting over there."

"No matter," Megatron grunted, looking up at the sky. "So it has finally come at last, after so many years of fighting."

"The Decepticon Empire's triumph." Starscream finished with a vicious smile.

"Yes, a series of simultaneous military operations across the galaxy to throw off the Autobots long enough for us to gather enough firepower for one decisive blow at the heart of their base," Megatron clenched his fists as he recalled that day; the screams and whimpers of dying Autobots, the howls of his men as they stormed through the corridors of Autobot City, and of course his fight with Prime. "And they're none the wiser to our spy inside what's left of their ranks."

Starscream cackled. "It's so ingenious that I almost feel bad for them! Treachery has always been a key factor in this war, and they're still none the wiser to it."

"Indeed," Megatron raised his clenched fist in a standard Decepticon salute. "And you, Starscream, are you proud of our accomplishments? You've been with us at the beginning after all."

"You're losing it, Megatron," Starscream scowled bitterly. "I didn't join up with you and the rest of the Decepticons until the day you plowed your warship straight into my space station."

The Seeker Commander was of course referring to the day that Megatron managed to recruit Starscream into the Decepticons, and claim the unstable energy source of Dark Energon for himself. Thanks to him, Megatron infected the core of Cybertron with Dark Energon and nearly tore it asunder until Optimus Prime helped shut it down at the last minute. Starscream couldn't help but smile, those events took place so long ago and yet it still felt like yesterday that he was that young scientist working to harvest the true power of Dark Energon with Jetfire.

"And yet here you stand," Megatron's voice broke him from his thoughts. "Despite your countless attempts to overthrow my rule, you now stand by my side as a conqueror. A destroyer of worlds, and a helping hand in the destruction of the Autobot resistance at long last."

"Praise, Megatron? You certainly must've knocked a bolt or two loose from your processor." Starscream quipped.

Megatron's response was to punch his second-in-command in the face, knocking him to the ground.

It was then that Primus himself must've taken pity on Starscream because Megatron's communicator chose to go off at that moment. _"Lord Megatron, this is Knock Out. Darkmount's fusion cannons are operating at full capacity now, and our science-bots says that they're ready to go at any moment."_

"Perfect, activate the space-bridge and prepare for my arrival." Megatron grinned, ending the conversation.

He cast a glance down to Starscream, who was rubbing the top of his head in pain. "Despite some of your... _mistakes..._ in the past, Starscream, I am not a fool for placing you as my second-in-command. You are skilled, cunning, and ruthless. You are the living embodiment of the Decepticon ideals, and are merely a step away from embracing it fully." At that point, a giant swirling green portal appeared behind Megatron and he turned towards it. "It is you who can't fathom that, not me."

And with that, he was gone.

Starscream scowled at the spot where Megatron was, rubbing his dented cheek. "Well, I'll just get this fixed then." he muttered ruefully.

* * *

"Sir, we've got reports of more inner-city explosions in the Bronx."

Will sighed, feeling a migraine coming on. "Nothing we can do about it now. Those people are goners now," he closed his eyes at the indifference of his tone, but sadly it was true. Since the Cons found out about New York's subway tunnels, things have gone from bad to shit gift-wrapped in a basket with a bow on the top real quick thanks to the aliens' usage of hit-and-run tactics. And any soldiers he sends out for a rescue mission doesn't come back.

He turned to Epps, who looked equally as sour as him. "Troop movements?"

"Most of what's left of our guys have been pulled back into the residential areas as you ordered," Epps said coolly, "And your plan of basically tossing out what we had that wasn't damaged near the place worked like a charm. The Cons haven't bothered sending their regular grunts over here for recon. For all intents and purposes, this place looks like a damn ghost town."

"Good, let's keep it that way." Will nodded in approval. That took off their hide-out as a target for one of their hourly bombing runs.

"Sir! We're getting reports that Forts Benning and Campbell are under attack by alien forces!" The nearby radio operator yelled out, his face lined with beads of sweat.

Will cursed under his breath; Benning and Campbell? That was close to the nation's capital, but since the first attacks on New York, the invaders have mysterious avoided targeting Washington for all intents and purposes. Instead, most of their efforts have been contained here, Los Angeles and San Diego, and several small towns along the West. Will wasn't a colonel in the army for his good looks alone, but rather for his many years of analyzing and formulating strategies against enemies ranging from terrorist cells to even the Decepticons themselves.

 _But we had the Autobots with us for those operations,_ Will bitterly thought.

But he didn't voice such thoughts, instead opting to say, "Patch me through to the North Front!"

"We've gotten word from some of our guys stationed in Califronia," Agent Savoy walked over to the table, eyes bloodshot from many restless nights. "The casualties in both Los Angeles and San Diego combined are sitting around 2.476 million and climbing rapidly. The aliens are employing the same tactics from here there; first they take out the bridges, then they flood the tunnels."

Epps shook his head somberly. "At least they still have reinforcements coming in. Meanwhile, we're stranded out here and the Cons have turned the entire city into a goddamned cemetery."

"Harsh, but true. We're facing off against a conniving, military genius with enough manpower and tactics to put Alexander the Great to shame," Will said, massaging his temples. "In less than a week, they've taken New York and set it up as the perfect stronghold from which to launch any number of attacks. Not to mention that report from Agent Fowler about another Decepticon stronghold located out in the west. Ground troops, air strikes, and heavy artillery are all out of the equation, thanks to the Cons being able to interfere with any guided missiles and swatting away our guys like flies."

Agent Savoy sat down in a chair, wearily sighing, "At least the President hasn't ordered a full-out carpet bombing on the city. God knows we don't need to add any more people to the body-count."

"Any word from the fleet?" Epps asked the agent, who blanched.

"We managed to intercept a brief message, and I pray that I never have to hear that message again as long as I live." were the agent's sobering words.

"This is a total shit-show," Epps cursed, banging his fist on the table in frustration. Will couldn't blame him; here they were in the middle of a war-zone with no back-up, too many wounded and dying soldiers, and are running out of supplies which have been narrowed down to last for about another week or two. Not to mention that they lost several commanding officers when the Cons invaded their original base set up in Brooklyn, such as Director Manning, Generals Hallo and Morshower, and many more. He's even heard reports from the North Front that the G.I. Joes tried and failed to attack that Decepticon fortress in the west.

Whatever happened to them is currently unknown.

Suddenly, all the monitors in the room went blank, showing only nothing but white noise. This action startled everybody in the room, including Will. "What the hell is going on?!"

"I-I don't know, sir!" one of the technicians answered back in trepidation. "We're getting the same thing over the radio channels,"

As soon as it began, the white noise faded away but not to the original displays that the monitors were showing before. Will felt his face go several shades of white as he and everyone else in the room stared at the face of the mastermind behind these attacks; Megatron.

"Oh shit," Savoy whispered, his whole body trembling in fear.

Will merely glared at the screen, as Megatron started to speak. "I AM MEGATRON, LEADER OF THE DECEPTICONS AND AS OF NOW THE NEW RULER OF THIS PLANET."

* * *

It wasn't just in New York where Megatron's message was being held at. All around the globe, from Britain to France, Russia to China, Egypt to Australia, Megatron's cruel voice dominated every household, making children weep in terror, adults shiver in fear, and the elderly suffer heart attacks at the sight of such an abomination of nature. "THE AUTOBOTS WHO HAVE DEFENDED YOU FOR SO LONG ARE NO MORE. THEIR LEADER, OPTIMUS PRIME, HAS FALLEN BY MY HAND AND YOUR MILITARY POSE NO THREAT TO MY MEN."

In Gravity Falls, the Witwicky family and the three teens under their charge could only stare in horror at the TV screen. "THERE WILL BE NO MERCY TO YOU ALL. YOUR LEADERS HAVE CHOSEN HUMANITY'S SIDE IN OUR WAR THE MOMENT WE AWOKE FROM OUR SLUMBER, ASSISTING THE AUTOBOTS THWART OUR EVERY MOVE FOR OVER THE PAST THIRTY-STELLAR CYCLES AND NOW YOUR KIND MUST PAY FOR THE CONSEQUENCES OF YOUR SUPERIORS."

In his throne room at Darkmount, Megatron leaned forward from his throne and clenched his hand menacingly into a tight fist. "And to those who still believe in hope and challenges our rule, allow me to show you how futile your resistance is." He leaned back and pressed a button on the panel connected to his throne. "You may fire when ready!"

There was a reason why the Decepticons hadn't touched Washington D.C. since the attacks began. At the center of Darkmount, a long-cylindrical cannon poked its head out of the fortress and aimed upwards in the sky, charging up green static electricity in the process. After less than ten seconds of warm-up, the cannon fire a shot that echoed for miles while the shot itself flew into the sky and disappeared into a little twinkle of light. It didn't take long for the ball of energy to sail across the entire U.S. and strike at the heart of its intended target; D.C.

For dramatic effect, Megatron had sent Laserbeak ahead to record the devastation from afar while broadcasting it world-wide. When the energy ball hit the center of D.C., it immediately began pulling everything in from 100 miles to where the bolt struck. It only took a minute for everything in a hundred miles (buildings, cars, trees, and even people) to get sucked into the vortex that the energy ball was now displaying and once it did, it let loose the energy built-up in a massive explosion that could put the bombings of Hiroshima and Nagasaki combined to shame.

Megatron smirked to himself whilst watching the fallout. He turned back to the camera and said, "That was just a demonstration of our power at a minimal scale. Imagine what could happen if we decided to unleashed the might of our fusion cannon at its fullest capacity." It was a bluff, of course. From what Shockwave's research told him, the fusion cannon's full power could have the potential rip the planet into two. But the humans didn't have to know that little tidbit.

"Prepare yourselves, people of Earth, for this is the dawning of a new age. One that you won't live to see," With a subtle gesture of the hand, Megatron's minions cut the feed and the warlord leaned back on his throne in satisfaction.

* * *

 _Several hours later..._

The fifth day of the Decepticons invasion was drawing to a close in New York as the sun began setting in the distance. Once the sun went down, that's when the remaining survivors scurried out of their hiding spots like rats and went around the ruined districts and neighborhoods they once lived in to scavenge for supplies. It was a life-risking move, since the aliens had scouts patrolling the skies at night and could bomb the area where they are without remorse. But with a lot of luck, most people usually made it back to their groups without a scratch on them.

However, for Randy Cunningham, the same couldn't be said for him. When the attacks first began, he came to New York for two things:

1.) Kick some alien-robot butt.

And 2.) See if his pal, Jake Long, was still alive.

Turns out that both objectives were harder than they looked because the giant robots easily swatted his attacks away like they were nothing, and it was by the skin of his teeth that he was barely able to escape his first encounter with the alien robots. Ever since, he's mainly stuck to the shadows like the ninja he was while trying to stay alive. It also turns out that finding Jake would be harder since the entire island of Manhattan (where he was last seen getting his ass kicked through some buildings) is completely deserted, save for the bodies of people who were among the first casualties of the invasion.

Randy knew that if he made it out of this alive somehow, he would be having nightmares for a long, long time.

"Dangit Howard, why the juice didn't I listen to you?" Randy complained to himself, remembering the terrified pleas of his best friend trying to stop him from coming here. Back then, he'd scoffed and arrogantly proclaim to him that he was more than capable of taking on a "few walking Pacific Rim wash-ups" like the Decepticons.

 _Boy, how wrong I was?_ Randy darkly thought, looking up to see three alien jets fly over his current location, not noticing him. _This is straight-up crazy; I'm fighting for my life in a god-forsaken war-zone while my family and friends (except Howard) have no idea where I'm at, and to top it off, I don't even know where I'm at!_

When Randy first came to New York a long time ago to look for some ancient relic that the Nomicon didn't want falling into the Sorcerer's hands, he had no idea where he was going since it was his first time in the Big Apple and assumed that everything was connected into one big city; he didn't know that there were five boroughs! He didn't know that boroughs existed! Luckily, he ran into Jake in his dragon form during his search and (after a few hours of fighting and talking it out) the American Dragon offered to show his way around town.

Now he didn't know where anything was.

"God, where's a tour guide when you need one?" Randy whined, leaping from rooftop to rooftop while keeping an eye out for giant robots when out of the corner of his eye, he spotted a group of people running from one alleyway to the next. He paused in his search, observing the people scout the area around them before continuing down the alleyway at a fast pace; at first, Randy wanted to move on and continue looking for his friend, but if these guys were somehow connected to a larger group, maybe they could help him out with directions.

"Well, best to follow the guys who actually knows where they're going," he commented, before taking off after the pair.

For the next forty minutes, Randy followed the small group of people who navigated their way through the empty streets of Manhattan with ease. At some points, Randy got lost tracking the guys but soon found them again and kept getting closer to them to make sure that he wouldn't get lost again. Just when Randy started to get tired, the group came to a stop at the entrance to a subway station and, after checking the area around them again, leaped over the railings and descended down into the tunnels.

Randy blinked, before nodding to himself. Not bad, the aliens surely won't look for them there.

He jumped off from the roof and landed softly on the ground, quickly and quietly making his way over to the subway entrance before he too followed the small group inside. He kept to the shadows, listening in on the echoes of the voices of the guys who came down here. Continuing downward in the dark, stumbling around on a few steps, he finally noticed a faint light from afar and carefully approached it, still clinging to the walls. When he got close enough, his jaw dropped in surprise at the amount of people who were down here. There had to be at least around a hundred or so; he could make out some kids playing soccer nearby, a few of the women cleaning clothes and hanging them up to dry, and saw the guys he'd been tracking handing supplies over to a woman in a lab coat, one who looked familiar but Randy couldn't put his finger on where exactly he'd seen her.

Suddenly, a faint pressure was pushed up into the back of his head and he froze when a man's voice hissed, "Make a sound, and I'll turn your brains into wall paint."

 _Oh. Crap._ This guy had a gun aimed at his head, and despite his skills, Randy knew without looking that a simple twitch of the man's finger can turn his threat to fact in a heartbeat.

"Turn around slowly," Randy complied, turning to see a guy who looks like he hasn't had a shower in a long time. Though he isn't one to be talking about hygiene right now. "Who the hell are you, and... why are you in your pajamas?"

"It's not my PJ's," Randy answered back, a bit miffed. "It's my costume. I'm the Norrisville Ninja."

There was an awkward moment of silence before the dude (who looked like he'd walked in on his grandma showering in the open wilderness) replied back, "Never heard of you."

Even with the gun still pointed at him, Randy couldn't help but groan loudly. Seriously?! He's been doing this gig for about a year and a half now, and people still didn't know he existed? And that's excluding the fact that the Ninja's been around for over 800 years.

The cocking of the gun's hammer snapped him back to reality. "This isn't a game, kid. I've got people's lives on the line in there, and I'm not going to let some nut in a Halloween costume get everyone killed!"

"I'm being completely serious! Besides, I just came here wanting a map or something, and to see if you guys have seen a friend of mine!" Randy objected, his voice a tad higher than normal thanks to the gun pointing at his forehead.

The man's eyes softened, but he doesn't lower the gun at all. "What's your friend's name, kid?"

"Jake."

That causes the man to freeze in place, and hesitantly lower his gun just an inch. "Jake?" he echoed in a voice Randy really doesn't like.

"Yeah, Jake Long," the Ninja nodded. "Black hair with green highlights, looks Chinese, and-"

"Turns into a giant, red dragon?"

Randy is struck speechless for a moment, before stammering out. "Ye-yeah, how did you-"

"He saved my life," the man holsters his gun, and looks at Randy strangely. "If you're looking for the kid, he's in there. But if you try anything funny, I won't hesitate next time."

Randy gulped at the man's dark tone but nodded anyways. Satisfied, the man leads Randy into the room and says nothing while people turn their heads to stare in confusion at the sight of a shifty-looking guy wearing pajamas enter the room behind him but says nothing about it. Randy's eyes dart all around, catching many people's eyes and looking away; and he thought gym class was awkward. Randy was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't realize that the man had stopped until he bumped into him, inciting a glare from him but he simply turns his head and nods over to-

"Jake!" Randy happily exclaimed, to which his friend gave a wide grin.

"Oh my god, Ran- I mean, Ninja!" Jake said, giving his friend a tight hug who returned it with the same amount of force. "It's good to see you, man! What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you, you big doofus. I saw your little spat with the robots, and came over to give you a helping hand but..." he trailed off as he thought back to his own fight with the Decepticons; how they laughed off his attacks, how they forced him to run and hide like a stray dog.

Jake, noticing his friend's somber demeanor, patted him on the shoulder. "It's alright, you're not the only super to get their butts handed to them by those guys," Randy looked over his friend, and winced at the bruises on his friend's face. "But we ain't gonna take it lying down, right bud?"

Randy smiled back. "You got that right. So what's the plan?"

That's when the small audience watching the two teens' reunion decided to step in on the conversation and add in their input. "We've located the base for what's left of the army, and sent out our best runners to try and talking them into giving us sanctuary from the aliens." the man who led Randy to Jake said, crossing his arms. "Hopefully, they've got enough room for both groups to share."

"And if they don't?" Randy asked.

The man frowned, but it was the orange-haired woman who spoke next, "If not, then we'll have to make do with what we have."

Randy stared at the woman, as if trying to decipher a puzzle. That face was one that he swears that he's seen at least once somewhere, maybe on the news.

"...in case you haven't figured it out, I'll give you a hint," the woman winked at Randy. "My name is Dr. Anne Possible."

Randy's jaw dropped in shock, "Possible? As in Kim Possible? As in the 'Girl Who Can Do Anything'?"

"The one and only," confirmed Anne with a Cheshire-like smile.

Randy stared at the woman as if she had grown a second hand, and then rounded onto Jake when the half-dragon boy started laughing at his friend's priceless reaction. "And why the juice are you laughing for? I bet you found out who she was like two days ago!"

"Actually," Jake said through his chuckles. "I'm friends with her daughter."

"... **WHAT?!** "

* * *

An hour later, Randy found himself sitting alone with Jake in a secluded corner with his mask off, allowing him to relax in his normal attire. "You know, this place is actually a good place to hide out in," Randy said, "Those aliens are way too big to fit down here, and I doubt that you guys have been slacking off in sending those guys out on their 'recon mission'."

Jake nodded, folding his arms over his chest. "Yeah, you can thank Reid for that idea. You were actually trailing the last of our guys for today, and they brought in all they could gather." He looked over to where the people were, receiving their rationed food and water for the evening before turning back to Randy, lowering his voice. "We got word that there are other people hiding down here in the tunnels like us, but less... _organized_ than us."

"So it's basically a team effort," Randy grinned, making Jake grin along with him. "The only downside is that we don't have any connection to the outside world. The moment I step foot inside the city, my cell phone basically went out like a light and the only thing I've been able to get on it is static. Not to mention from the toll-booths."

"Yeah," Jake's smile faded into a sad frown. "People that we've rescued since the invasion began have been saying the same thing; it's a full-scale black-out. No one's been able to get a word from any law enforcement, the military, or even their families."

Randy noticed Jake's depressed look, and laid a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, man, we'll find your folks in no time. Believe it."

The American Dragon nodded somberly, appreciating his friend's support, when his head perked up with an odd look. "Do you hear... rumbling?" he asked slowly.

"What? You mean, like thunder and stuff?" Randy replied, tilting his head in confusion.

"No," Jake said, his eyes narrowing in concentration. "It sounds like... a train?"

Now Randy was sure that his friend wasn't fully recovered, when he suddenly heard it; a slow, rumbling in the distance that seemed to be growing closer. He tried to brush it off as some kind of storm outside, but he then noticed that several people were starting to look nervous themselves, casting glances towards the tunnel where the rumbling seemed to be coming from. Walking over, Randy and Jake peered closer into the tunnel and saw a light, faint mind you, but a light overall that was grower closer and closer to them.

"What the juice? I thought the aliens took out all of the tunnels?" Randy questioned, his voice hard to hear over the rumbling.

"They did, unless..." Jake's face suddenly went several shades paler, and turned around to scream, "QUICK, EVERYBODY BOOK! THAT TRAIN ISN'T NORMAL, IT'S A TRANSFORMER!"

But it was too late. The train burst out of the darkened tunnel, revealing the form of a dark-purple train that was faster than the ones in the subway yet was less advanced in appearance, but that didn't matter as the train soon began to change shape mid-way, growing a pair of arms, then legs, then a torso and a head that roared a mechanical cry as it slammed its hands into the roof of the subway and brought massive concrete chunks of it down onto unsuspecting civilians, crushing them in an instant. The Decepticon Astrotrain merely laughed as the whole foundation around him came crashing down.

His laughter would soon be silenced when a piece of rubble smashed into his face, denting his cheek. Hissing, he turned to see a giant, red reptile snarling at him while clutching his side that was heavily bandaged. "Puny human," Astrotrain sneered. "Do you really think that you stand a chance against me? A Decepticon?"

"Don't know unless I try it," Jake growled back at the Decepticon, before rushing towards it.


End file.
